Corerillan Ships
by Cassturn93
Summary: Luke and Leia seek the help of the ghost crew to help rescue Han Solo from Jabba's palace. Ezra and Kanan help Luke train, build his lightsaber, & learn more about his parents' past. See how the two Corerillan ships' crews get along.
1. Promises

Corerillan Ships

Promises

Ezra stood in front of Kanan. Kanan could not believe how much the boy had changed over the past seven years. It seemed like only yesterday that had met the short messy dark haired blue eyed teen in a raggedy orange jumpsuit. Kanan remember how Ezra had stolen a couple creates from them and he had chased him down. He remembered that impressive jump Ezra had made onto the Ghost with one of those crates. He remembered catching the boy with his lightsaber and how the boy had saved the little Wookiee kid. Kanan also remembered Ezra in his tower asking Kanan about the force. That was the day he became his Padawan and joined the crew. Ezra had only been 14 at the time. The same age Kanan was when he was training under master Depa Billaba.

Ezra was now 22 years old. His hair was still as messy as it had been back then but now at least most of it was pulled back. A few shorter strands still hung around his face. The orange jumpsuit long gone. It was replaced by a light brown shirt and some dark brown pants. His blue eyes looked at Kanan as a friend and mentor still but that had become more out of respect now. His green gloves replaced with black ones that Sabine had given him. Ezra had taken to double wielding. His repaired blaster highbred lightsaber hung on the right. A matching lightsaber that looked as if the other one had been cut in half length ways to make it was on the left. He was no longer the kid that once lived on the streets of Lothal. That boy was long gone.

Before Kanan now was a young Jedi knight who had faced his own dark side as well as fought both Sith and inquisitors. Sometimes two at once. Kanan was impressed by how little time it had taken Ezra to learn all this. Kanan had lost his sight for a year and the boy had grown so much in that time. Just before that master and Padawan had been evenly matched in duels. Kanan improved without his vision. It still only took Ezra a couple years after that before he could beat him. Ezra had learned in seven years what had taken Kanan almost thirty years to learn.

"Happy birthday Padawan Bridger." Kanan said.

"Only you still call me that." Ezra smiled.

"That's because no matter what you'll always be my Padawan even if your training has been completed for a thousand years." Kanan says.

"And you'll always be my master." Ezra replied. A blonde male Ezra's age walked up behind Ezra with Princess Leia beside him.

"Kanan, Ezra we need your help." Leia says. Ezra turns around to look at the two young adults his age standing behind him.

"Who is your guest princess?" Ezra ask.

"Luke Skywalker." The blonde boy replied. Ezra's eyes angled and his smile flattened out. He was mad and Kanan could feel it radiating off him.

"The boy who blow up the Death Star? Son of Anakin Skywalker?" Ezra says.

"That's me. Jealous?" Luke replies.

"No, why would I be? I was a hero in the rebellion long before you were. This crews part of how the rebel alliance got started." Ezra informed him. Leia nods in agreement as if to confirm this.

"So is it true that your both Jedi?" Luke asked.

"It's true." Kanan confirmed. "Why?"

"Master Obi Wan had started training me. After his death I went to master Yoda for training. In my last fight with Vader I lost my dad's lightsaber. I need some help getting a new one. Leia and Chewbacca said that the two of you might know how I can come about one." Luke explained.

"You'll have to build it from scratch like I did but we can help you find the parts." Ezra confirmed.

"Thank you." Luke says.

"Anything else our crew can help you with?" Kanan asked.

"We could use some help rescuing a friend from Jabba the Huntt." Leia answered. "I seem to remember your crew specializing in rescue missions."

Ezra smile like he's about to do something Kanan wouldn't approve of. "I think I can help you with a plan for that as well. I've always wanted to mess with a Hutt. Especially Jabba." He says. Luke looks at him like he's crazy.

"I recommend it. I've lived most of my life under his rule. At least until my Aunt and Uncle died." Luke says.

"I seven years I lived with my parents before the empire arrested them. I then spent seven more years living on the streets of Lothal. I stole from crime bosses, imperial officials, rich, street venders, and bounty hunters before I joined this rebel cell and started learning about the force a little over seven years ago. I know the criminal underworld and how to blend in with it better than most." Ezra states.

"I'm from Tattooine. There is no place worst than there with the criminal underworld of the galaxy." Luke says.

"But where you ever part of it?" Ezra ask. "Even once I was part of this crew and his Padawan we still dealt with it everyday as part of it. I've dealt with pirates, crime bosses, smugglers, bounty hunters, pawn shop owners, street rats, ect. You name it I've dealt with it at some point. Some as Allies some as enemies. I've even killed a rouge Sith that even Master Kenobi and Vader could not kill. I can handle anything." Ezra says.

"I told you he could help Luke. Ezra isn't just any Jedi and rebel. He's like us he's lost everything and had to work hard to make a life of his own." Leia says. Luke smiles and holds out his hand to Ezra.

"Then I guess we have a team." Luke says.

"I guess we do. Nice to meet you Padawan Skywalker. I'm Jedi knight Ezra Bridger and this is my master Kanan Jarrus. Our crew and I will be honored to help you and the Princess both." Ezra says taking Luke's hand.

"Then let's get to work boys. We've got a galaxy to free." Leia says. The four humans walk into the hall to join the rest of the Ghost crew and Chewie.


	2. Truth in the Force

Corerillan Ships

Truth in the Force

Zeb and Chewie were playing holochess. C3-po and Ap-5 were comparing stories about what little the two could remember and how much trouble Chopper and R2-D2 got them into. Hera and Sabine just sat there silently staring at Lando. Lando looked nervous about being on the ghost again. The crew still didn't trust him. Chopper and R2 were both chatting in binary.

"Oh no. What is he doing here?" Ezra ask looking at Lando.

"You know Lando? He's with us. He got us into this mess and he's getting us out of it." Leia says.

"Please tell me that he doesn't know that we're…" Kanan started to say.

"He knows I am. It was kinda unavoidable to not tell him about you." Luke explains. Kanan rubs the bridge of his nose. Ezra does a face plant.

"How many people know about you?" The two ask.

"Everyone in the rebellion. Why?" Luke responds. Kanan rolls his eyes.

"I guess it's kinda hard to hide when your last name is Skywalker and your dad was one of the most famous Jedi of all time." Ezra says. This surprises both Luke and Kanan.

"Aren't you a little young to know my dad?" Luke ask.

"I'm no older than you are. I knew his Padawan Ahsoka Tano better though." Ezra says.

"Obi Wan and Yoda never said anything about my dad having a Padawan. Can I meet her?" Luke responses.

"She's dead Luke." Leia steps in.

"If you want to know more about your father you should talk to Captain Rex. He was master Skywalker's second in command. Behind Ahsoka that is." Ezra says.

"Master Jarrus, did you know him?" Luke ask.

"I attended a few lectures of his and he was on the Jedi council with my master for a short time. Other than that I'm sorry but we were never close." Kanan says. Leia walks up to Sabine and Hera.

"You know what happened to him!?" Luke states.

"We've run into him a few times." Ezra and Kanan both nod.

"Is he…" Luke starts. Ezra and Kanan look at each other. Ezra's look ask 'should I tell him?' Kanan's look says 'that's up to you kid.' Luke can sense the conversation between the two are having through the force. "Vader said he is my dad. Is this true or not?"

Ezra sighs. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you that. I can tell you this though. My parents were missing for eight years. When I finally learned about where they were they were already dead. I had always assumed they were, but I had already known the truth. The second they were taken away I knew I would never see them again. I knew they were dead the second they died. The force told me. Listen to it and it will tell you the truth. Every lie anyone has told you will be exposed. Even the ones you tell yourself." Ezra says.

Kanan smiles he's never been more proud of his Padawan. Maybe Master Yoda had sent Luke to be Ezra's Padawan. The thought had run through Kanan's mind a few times in the short time since he met Luke. The only problem was Luke and Ezra were the same age. Ezra was Luke's tutor and that was it. The age thing prevented the master and Padawan bound from forming. Even if Ezra did have a higher level of training. A Padawan had to be a lot more than a few days younger than their master.

The three Jedi now joined the others.

"Luke, I'd like to introduce you to the rest of the Ghost crew. The Twi'lik here is Captain Hera Syndulla. One of the best rebel squad leaders in the rebellion. Besides you that is. The colorful mando girl is Sabine Wren. She the explosive expert of the group." Leia introduces.

"And the residential artist of the Rebellion." Sabine adds.

"She designed the symbol for the rebel alliance that is on your helmet. This crew has a similar but different symbol to indicate their specialties." Leia explains. "The big purple guy over there with Chewie is Zeb. He's a Lasat. One of the only species that is as strong as a Wookiee, and they speak basic. There's not many left in the galaxy. Zeb was a captain in the Lasat honor guard. Don't ever mistake him for a Wookiee though. Both species take that offensively, even though they do get along. The orange Astromic is C1-10p aka Chopper. The other droid is AP-5. Don't get him started though. He's worse than 3po." She finishes introducing the crew.

"Luke Skywalker, nice to meet you guys." Luke says.

"We already know about you." Hera says.

"So how do you guys know Lando? I would ask him but I don't think we'd get a straight answer. Plus we don't really trust him after he turned us in." Leia says.

"That was not my fault. Things didn't go as planned. He kept changing the plan." Lando defends himself.

"We lost Chopper to him once and had to help him smuggle something across a blockade to get our droid back." Zeb explained.

Chopper beeped at that.

"We're good now aren't we. I did smuggle you guys off Lothal." Lando says.

"We're good." Hera conformed. "Looks like you racked up some other debts though."

"That gives me an idea on how to rescue your friend. I'll tell you it later." Ezra says. "First let's see how much you know."

"And with that the Padawan becomes the Master." Kanan says as he rest his hand on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra turns his head to look at his master. Everyone noticed the proud look on Kanan's face. The rest of the Ghost crew as well as Leia and Lando reflected it. Somehow even the four Droids seemed proud.

Luke questioned how this was possible and how 3po and R2 seemed to already know the crew. He was also confused as to what Kanan had meant. Ezra and him are the same age. Ezra might have been training longer but Luke couldn't see him any higher ranked then himself. In Luke's mind they were equals. Ezra had said he was a knight but that seemed impossible to Luke. If he was still a Padawan so was Ezra. They could at least be friends though. Luke needed prof before of Ezra's abilities before he would call him that.

"Luke, trust him. Ezra is exactly what he claims to be. He is the last to earn the title. You will be the next to earn it soon. He can help you with your training and saving your friend. Learn what you can from him. Save your friend and return to master Yoda." Obi Wan's voice said.

"But Ben, who can I see him as a teacher? We're the same age. Leia told me that before we got here." Luke says.

"If you cannot see him as a master look at him as your tutor in the force. Like your father and you he is stronger than most Jedi were. Stronger than I was and Kanan is. His street smarts and experience with the dark side will come in handy as well. Maybe you can help him too in someway." Obi wan answered.

"I'll try." Luke says.

"You don't know if you can change how you think of him. You doubt his abilities as well as your own. You're questioning the will of the force. Just trust the force and everything will work itself out. Ezra and Kanan do. Learn from them and their crew." Obi Wan says.

"Did my dad really have a Padawan named Ahsoka Tano?" Luke asked.

"He did."

"Can I talk to her like I talk to you?"

"Sadly no. Not yet. The two of you never met. She does have the ability to. She talks to Kanan and Ezra sometimes. Only because she helped train Ezra. Perhaps after you have been knighted you will hear from her as well as my master Qui Gon. That's how this works. You can only see and hear those that helped in your training. At least until your training is complete." Obi Wan explained. Luke hears the door open.

"Meditating I see. Don't let me interrupt. I just came in to do the same." Ezra says. "Kanan will join us shortly."

"Is that normal?" Luke ask.

"Only over the past couple of years. It used to be impossible to get me to mediate." Ezra says. "At least until a Sith tried to separate me from Kanan and the crew."

"Ben told me you had experience with the dark side. Is that what he means?"

"First who's Ben? Second in part. That was the biggest but not the first."

"Sorry I grew up knowing Obi Wan as Ben Kenobi. It wasn't until I got R2 and 3po that I leaned his real name a couple years ago. How do you know my droids anyways?"

"I thought they were Leia's droids."

"They were. She gave them to Obi Wan. My uncle and I bought them from Jawas. R2 ran off to find him. 3po and I were looking for him when the empire killed my aunt and uncle. Ben stood beside me and started my training. Unfortunately he died shortly afterwards on the Death Star. Vader killed him. He just disappeared in fount of my eyes when Vader struck him."

"The empire killed my parents after I joined the rebellion. Ahsoka died fighting Vader as well. I didn't get to see it. I just felt that she was gone and that there was nothing left to go back for. If Obi Wan just disappeared than maybe that's what happened to Ahsoka too."

"Can you tell me more about your brushes with the dark side?"

"I don't really remember the first time. It was on an astroid. The Grand Inquisitor had us cornered. Kanan had been knocked out and I had called his lightsaber to me. I didn't have mine yet. The inquisitor took it from my hands. Next thing I remember I woke up and Kanan was carrying me to the phantom. I felt so cold and scared. Everything else is a blur. Kanan said I summed a giant Fyrnok to attack the Grand Inquisitor using the dark side. I was just trying to save him."

"That's why I left master Yoda. I had a vision of Han and Leia dying. I had to save them. Yoda and Ben didn't approve. I promised Yoda I would return as soon as they were safe."

"You put aside your training to save your friends. I would have done the same thing if I had to. I actually surrendered to two inquisitors to save Sabine and Zeb."

"Then you understand why I did it. That's something Yoda and Ben didn't seem to understand. What about the time with the Sith."

"I kinda blame Yoda for that one. I'd say he didn't warn me about Maul but he did say that with stronger powers came greater danger. I had a dark past, but not as dark as your father's before he became a Jedi. I also should have figured when I learned he was sending us to a Sith planet that there would be a Sith or two there."

"What do you mean?"

"Ahsoka told me your father was a slave before he was a Jedi. As for why I blame Master Yoda. He sent us to Malacore to get information on the Sith. To defeat Vader and the inquisitors. Everything that could go wrong did. First I was separated from Kanan and Ahsoka. That's when Maul found me. He talked me into using the dark side. I willingly used it that time. Maul didn't even try to talk me into becoming his apprentice. Just into using the dark side and trusting him. He convinced me that he was on our side. He was the enemy of our enemy and that made him a friend. At least until he betrayed me. He sent me to face Vader alone and blinded Kanan."

"You fought Vader alone and lived? I thought I was the only one."

"Ahsoka saved me from Vader. Kanan fought Maul blind and won. He followed soon afterwards with Chopper's assistants. I was trying to get the Sith Holocron back so Vader couldn't get his hands on it. He helped me get it. Then we left. Ahsoka stayed behind."

"Vader asked me to join him and help him defeat the emperor. He said we could rule the galaxy as father and son."

"He offered Ahsoka a place in the empire as well. Actually both him and all the inquisitors asked me to join the dark side before they tried to kill me. Actually Vader offered that while trying to kill me, but no one ever told me they were one of my parents."

"I didn't believe him but part of me did. Part of me was tempted to. I keep wondering if he was speaking the truth. So many people have lied to me about my father in the past. Only thing I can confirm was he was a Jedi. Several people have confirmed that."

"Ok I'm definitely going to have to introduce you to Rex. He'll tell you everything you want to know about your dad. Rex knew him as well as Ahsoka or Obi Wan did. The truth too. He wouldn't lie about his general. He never lies about a Jedi."

"So was that the last time you brushed the dark side or faced Maul?"

"Actually I opened the Sith Holocron. We faced Maul again about two years ago. I took him on by myself. It was personal for me. He hurt my master and even though Kanan had his sight back he seemed to understand it. He said he'd only step in if he sensed I need his help. I didn't use the dark side that time. I sliced in half from the top of the head down in one swift move. Actually I cut him into quarters. Obi Wan had cut him in half the other way almost thirty years before. I was the only one able to kill that cockroach. Even Vader and the Emperor couldn't do that much. Then Ahsoka spoke to me."

"Like I was just talking to Ben? What did she say?"

"She told me to go to Dagaba and find master Yoda. That he had something to tell me. Kanan went with me. I was knighted once we found him."

"So you really have earned the title of Jedi knight. Ben told me to go there to finish my training a little over a year ago. You guys must have left by then. No one else was there."

"We had. I passed my trials was knighted and then we left." Ezra confirms.

"You're not going back?" Luke ask.

"We might. Maybe while you're saving Han Kanan and I will go back one last time. You said you'd return as soon as your friends are safe. When you do and after you're knighted come and find me again. Maybe then we can pick out our first Padawans together from the younglings Kanan and I protect." Ezra says.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Luke says.


	3. Knowledge

Corerillan Ships

Knowledge

The next morning the Falcon and the Ghost both landed back at Chopper base. The place was abandoned now so no one would look there. It had been abandoned for a couple years now following the empire tracking a ship back here after a battle. Lucky someone found it shortly after landing but it was too late. The rebels had just enough warning to evaluate before the empire got there. Dantooine was the next base followed by Yanan and Hoth. Right now the rebellion was between bases again. This place was a safe haven now for a single crew at a time. Hera and a few others made sure it was kept up incase the rebellion need to split up. This was Phoenix squads assigned retreat center until regrouping. However many were on the mobile base right now. Kanan, Ezra, and Luke all needed a safe place to land and get out for now. AP-5, C3-PO, and Sabine had confirmed that no imperials were looking here anymore. She had com Teebo just to be safe then had The three Jedi use the force to triple check. Better safe than sorry she thought.

"Where are we and what is this place?" Luke asked getting off the Falcon. Lando looked just as confused.

"This is the planet Atollon, home of Chopper Base. The first major rebel base. It's been abandoned for years so no one would think to look for us here anymore. That makes it a perfect place to see what all you've learned. I com Rex to meet us here. After all that we can go look for your Kyber crystal to build your lightsaber." Ezra explains from the Ghost's ramp.

"Why have I never heard of it?" Luke ask.

"Because it's not Red squads safe haven. The Ghost crew found this base. That's why it's name after their droid. Echo base was found by Echo squad. Force planet bases like Yenan 4 keep their names. Especially if we use a Jedi temple as a base. That's to honor the fallen Jedi." Leia explains. Sabine walks off the Ghost.

"I would recommend not going past the fence. The Krykna are not something you want to mess with." The artist says.

"At least not without a lightsaber in hand and even then I wouldn't try it." Ezra adds.

"Rex just checked in he'll be here in the next rotation. He can wait to meet you Luke." Sabine says.

"In the meantime we need to see what we're working with. Luke, Ezra, are you two ready for some training." Kanan ask from the top of the ramp. Ezra smiles and gets up. Luke looks at the older Jedi. "Don't worry we won't make you carry any of us on your back." Kanan laughed. Ezra looked confused. He never had to do that.

"Did Yoda make you do that too?" Luke asked.

"During Ezra's trial yes but not while training in the temple. Yoda had a floating chair that carried him back then. He lost it when the Jedi order fell." Kanan explains.

"I'm so glad I never had to give you a piggyback ride." Ezra says to his master. "Ok Luke show us what you know."

Luke holds out one hand and Sabine is lifted off the ground.

"Not funny, put me down now!" Sabine shouts. She gently drifts back down. All the boys except Kanan and Ezra start laughing. Ezra rolls his eyes. Kanan crosses his arms. Now the Falcon is lifted off the ground. Leia jumps off the ramp as it's in the air. The Ghost crew are surprised by Luke doing this as well as Leia's jump.

"Can you guys do that?" Zeb ask.

"Show off." Ezra says to Luke. "Kanan did you see that jump?"

"Yeah it was almost as impressive as that jump you made the first time you ever got on the ghost." Kanan says. "Looks like we have a fourth force sensitive with us."

"Leia can't be could. We would have sensed it a long time ago." Ezra says. "Wouldn't we?"

"I sensed something that first time we met her on Lothal but I didn't think anything of it. You had just found out about your parents. I just got the feeling that she understood what you were going through and could help you." Kanan explains. "We'll discuss it later."

"Luke you can set the ship down. What else do you know?" Ezra asked. Luke goes on to demonstrate several other force abilities.

Finally Ezra goes into the ghost and pulls out a lightsaber from the ship.

"Ezra where did you get that lightsaber?" Kanan ask. The lightsaber isn't one of Ezra's two and Kanan had never seen Ezra with it before.

"Ahsoka gave it to me along with a Shoto. They were her old ones before she left the order. I keep them handy incase we ever needed them for some reason." Ezra says. He turns to Luke and tosses the lightsaber to Luke. "Let's see how good you are with a saber."

Luke catches the lightsaber in his right hand and ignites the green blade.

"This belonged to my father's Padawan? I like the color." Luke notes.

"It did. When I knew her she used twin white bladed lightsabers though. These were her's when she was training under your dad." Ezra says. He shots a few blast at Luke from his lightsaber. Luke deflects them. "Nice reflects."

"A little sloppy though." Kanan notes. "I'll go get you a target to deflect to."

"When he was teaching me this I started having visions." Ezra tells Luke.

"I started that while I was upside down lifting things." Luke says.

"I fell off the roof of the Ghost while it was in orbit while doing that." Ezra laughs.

"To be fair I did catch you with the force." Kanan says holding an old shot up stormtrooper helmet. "I think this will do. Deflect the blast at it while we shoot."

Sabine draws both her blasters. Kanan, Lando, Hera, and Leia do the same. The entire group shoots one blast at a time at Luke. He deflects almost every shot. Every shot from Kanan and Lando hit the helmet. Sabine's shoots nearly hit Ezra every time Luke deflects them. Ezra deflects them back to Luke with his shoto before sending off a shot of his own with his primary saber. These all hit the ground just left of the helmet.

"Actually pretty good." Kanan and Ezra both say.

"Now how about in a saber duel." Ezra says. Luke takes off the old pilot helmet from the Falcon.

"Last time I got my hand cut off." He says.

"Twist the nob here to set it to training mode." Ezra says point to a nob on the lightsaber. Ezra then flips a switch on one of his main saber. Then he presses a button on both of his, as Kanan turn a nob on his. "This should keep any of us from losing a limb."

Luke turns the nob then reignites the green blade. Ezra ignites his main lightsaber. He changes a Luke. Green blade locks with a blue blade. Ezra holds the upper hand as Luke struggles to block each blow.

"Needs work." Kanan says.

"I only need one blade." Ezra says. "Let's see if you can handle two attackers before we work on fighting double welders." Ezra says. Kanan ignites his blade and joins in. It isn't long before Ezra has his blade to Luke's right arm from behind him..

"Not fair. There were two of you." Luke says.

"Fights usually aren't fair." Kanan says.

"You didn't keep your eyes on both of us and you turned your back to me." Ezra says. "You need to use the force to determine where the next blow will come from and never turn your back to your opponent."

"Ez, you're starting to sound like Kanan." Sabine says.

"I learn from the best." Ezra says with a shrug. "It was a smart move to focus on Kanan over me. Most would assume Kanan was a better fighter than me. Especially since he was my master and taught me everything I know. It's a logical choice to focus on the more powerful of the two."

"Ezra however is the stronger one between the two of us." Kanan says. "You might want to pay attention to those details during a duel like this."

"I think we'll work on defense against duel welders or double blades after you build your own saber. Your definitely not ready for that yet." Ezra says. He then walks into the Ghost.

"What's up with him?" Luke ask.

"Just ignore it. He just needs to meditate a little right now." Kanan says. "Ezra tends to forget that sometimes you have to know when not to fight."

"He tends to jump right into a fight?" Luke ask.

"Actually he's normal pretty good at avoiding them. Problem is something happened when this was our main base. Ezra and I hid something just outside this base. Something he never wants to deal with again. He's up for a fight right now to distract himself from it's influence." Kanan explains. "That's also why we return here everyone in a while to make sure it's still here. If he doesn't act like this then we know it's gone and the galaxy is in trouble."

"What is it?" Luke ask.

"It's a Sith Holocron the empire wants. Ezra was tasked by Master Yoda to retrieve it and keep it out of the hands of the Sith. However he nearly fell to the dark side himself because of it. I had to get it away from him before we lost him." Kanan answered. "It's hidden in a cave guarded by the native beast a few miles away from here. No one in there right mind would go in there to get it."

"Could they just use the force to influence the creatures?" Luke ask.

"I've tried connecting with them before. Haven't been able to connect with them yet. You can't shoot them and the only way to get past them is too stab them with a lightsaber. Even then there's too many to deal with. No one else knows that but our crew and Rex though, so it's pretty safe." Ezra says from the top of the Ghost's ramp. "Rex's ships about to land. He can't wait to meet you Luke."

"The feelings mutual. I really need some answers about my family." Luke says.


	4. Old Friends

Corerillan Ships

Old Friends

Rex had just barely gotten off his ship when he saw Luke. He smiled as he took note of just how much the boy looked like Anakin.

"Hey Rex, thanks for coming." The ghost crew all say.

"Nice to see you all again. That's Luke over there." Rex replies.

"It is." Ezra confirms. Rex pushes past the crew and passes Leia to get to Luke.

"You must be Luke." Rex says. "I'm Captain Rex of the 501st clone battalion. I served as your father's first in command during the clone wars along side Ahsoka."

"I am. The others told me you could tell me more about him." Luke says.

"I can. What do you want to know?" He responds.

"I don't even know where to start." Luke responds.

"That's fine I have lots of stories about my time serving under him. I can tell you one anytime you want." The clone says.

"Can you tell me about the first time you work with him and his Padawan?" Luke ask.

"Oh I can tell you more than that." Rex smiled. "Obi Wan, Cody, you're dad, and I had sent our supply ship back for supplies and the coms were down. We needed support but couldn't get ahold of anyone. The Jedi council was trying to reach Obi Wan and your dad. Being the coms were down they sent a messenger to give them our next assignment. It was Ahsoka. At first they thought she was Obi Wan's new Padawan but she had been assigned to your dad. Your dad hated it at first but the girl proved herself to him." Rex went on to tell Luke about the clone wars. (He told it in order of the tv series. At least everything he remembered or was part of.) Luke actually sat there and listened to him for hours.

The next day Leia woke Luke up.

"Kanan and Ezra want to do some Jedi training. They wanted to know if you would like to join them." She says.

"You couldn't wait until I woke up to tell me that?" Luke ask throwing his pillow at her. Lando and Chewie just bust out laughing as Leia dodges the pillow.

"No, there beginning in five minutes." She says.

Luke jumps out of bed and uses the force to grab his clothes. He runs to the fresher to change. With in six minutes he's out and down the ramp.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Luke says.

"Not the first time I had to wait on a late Padawan." Kanan says looking straight at Ezra. "At least you didn't completely miss training."

"That wasn't always my fault. Some of those missed trainings were because you and Rex wouldn't stop fighting." Ezra says.

"So what are we doing?" Luke ask.

"Do you think he's ready?" Ezra ask Kanan.

"For what?" Luke questions.

"I think we should try the Holocron test first and see which one calls to him more." Kanan replies.

"There's more than one Holocron!" Luke says shocked. The other two Jedi nod.

"One belong to my master. She passed it to me just before she died." Kanan says.

"The other is the Sith Holocron. If it calls to you then you are more prone to fall to the dark side like I am." Ezra says.

"So what do I do?" Luke ask.

"Tap into the force and follow it. Here take these incase you need them." Ezra says handing Luke both of Ahsoka's old lightsaber.

"I don't know how to double welded." Luke says.

"It's not much different." Ezra says.

Luke sits down in a meditative position. He taps into the force.

"I see two places. One is a dark metal place. The other looks like a cave in the sand. There's lots of spider like creatures in it." Luke says.

"He sees them both." Ezra says.

"Let's see which one he choose." Kanan says.

Luke just stands up. He starts to head for the ghost but just before he gets to the ramp he turns around and heads to the fence around the old base. He paces back and forth between the two. Never being able to go farther than the ramp. On the other side he makes it to the mouth of the cave before he stops and turns around and heads back to the Ghost. He fights off a few Krykna past the fence but they never stopped him. Ezra and Kanan just stood there watching him for about an hour.

"I think they both call to him equally." Ezra says.

"Should we stop him or just enjoy this?" Kanan says as his head turns to follow Luke's pacing. Ezra goes into the ghost and comes back out with the Jedi Holocron. Luke walks right to him then starts to turn.

"Luke you can stop." Ezra laughs. Luke stops in his tracks. "He's ready alright."

"Ready for what?" Luke ask finally out of his force induced daze.

"Another test. One that can could determine your fate." Kanan says.

"You guys had to take it already?" The blonde male questions.

"I did, that's how I got my lightsaber." Ezra says.

"What do I do?" Luke ask.

"You're going to be looking for something." Kanan says.

"Looking for what?" Luke says confused.

"Not sure but you'll know it when you find it." Ezra says.

"So I'm just going to start looking for something without even knowing what it is." Luke says sarcastically.

"Once we leave yes, just meditate and tell us where to go." Kanan says.

"This is ridiculous." Luke says rolling his eyes.

"Maybe it is, but you're still going to have to do it." Ezra says.

"Or you'll never get your lightsaber or be a Jedi." Kanan adds.

"Ok I'll play along. When do we leave?" Luke ask.

"Tonight. We have a social call to make." Hera says.

"Pippy and Alora." Ezra and Kanan both say. Hera nods.

"Two force sensitive four year olds we saved as babies. We check up on them every once in a while. Maybe one day they can train to be Jedi too." Ezra says answering Luke's question before he even asked it.

"I'll be ready by then." Luke says.

"You're giving him his test? Isn't that dangerous?" Hera asked.

"Yoda said he has already taken it once but failed. This time he's ready." Kanan says.


	5. Ice

Corerillan Ships

Ice

"Ok Luke, what do you see?" Ezra questioned as Luke sat mediating in Ezra's cabin on the Ghost as they traveled through hyperspace.

"I see two places. One is a ice planet like Hoth. There's a cave and something is shining in it." Luke answers.

"That sounds like Ilom. That's where most Jedi got their Kyber crystals in my days of training." Kanan says as he lays on the upper bunk that was where Ezra normally slept.

Ezra had gotten used to climbing the ladder after sharing rooms with Zeb and Kanan for several years. Actually he was about to move in with Sabine because it was to quite having the room to himself and they were now engaged. This room was mostly use by the two Jedi for mediation and studying the force.

"The other is a rich green mountains and oceanic planet. There's an island on it and the island keeps calling me to it. Like I'm supposed to be there, but not yet." Luke continue.

"I think I know the place. I've felt it too. It's not Lothal but it's similar to it. There's a old temple there and it's waiting for us." Ezra says.

"I suggest that we focus on Ilom. Especially since both of you have said that you are not ready to go to the other place yet wherever it is." Kanan says.

"We'll leave right after we check on the younglings." Ezra told Luke. "They will be happy to meet you."

"We're about to exit hyperspace." Hera said over the internal com.

"Is the Falcon still behind us?" Luke asked.

"They just reported in. Leia, Chewie , Rex, and Lando will be arriving shortly after us." She confirmed.

"Hey guys. Mind if I borrow Ezra for a bit." Sabine asked.

"I always have time for you darling." Ezra says.

"Um, what about the younglings and the trip?" Luke ask.

"Let him spend time with his girl. They might not see each other for a couple days." Kanan says. "We have a few hours of free time before the younglings expect us. Spend it wisely young Skywalker."

"You're going to spend it with Hera right?" Luke asked. Kanan's smile as he walked out was all the answers he needed. Luke knew that he should probably leave the ship. "I think I'll see what Zeb and my crew are up to then."

"As long as you're not bothering the rest of us I'm fine with it." Kanan said.

"Hey Zeb." Luke says as he finds the Lasat.

"The four love birds want us out right?" Zeb ask. Luke just nods. "I'll get Chopper and AP."

"Leia, are you guys almost here?" Luke ask over his com.

"We just landed." Leia confirmed.

"Would you like to go get something to eat while we're here. It's just Zeb, the droids, and I right now. The other four are spending quality time with each other." Luke says.

"We would all be glad to." Leia says.

The rest of the morning was spent with everyone doing their own thing. At noon they visited both the younglings. Then Ezra, Kanan, and Luke took the Phantom and left for Idlom.

"Ok, so it's still night here so we'll have to wait before you can enter the main part of the cave Luke, but we should be able to get into the entrance to the ice temple." Kanan said.

"Kanan is this going to be like my test?" Ezra asked.

"No, that temple was an older temple. Your test was more extreme then most. Your fears were also greater than most. This temple makes you face your fears but there's a time limit. If you don't make it back before nightfall your stuck." Kanan answers.

"I'll keep that in mind. That's 16 hours right." Luke says.

"Actually it's only 6 hours. This planet has a faster rotation then most." Kanan says.

"How long did I take for my test?" Ezra ask.

"Ten hours. I had started to think you failed and wasn't coming back at all." Kanan said. "At least until I heard master Yoda talk to me."

"So what was your test like Kanan?" Luke asked.

"I faced my fears from back then and now. That's all I'm going to say." Kanan replied.

"What about yours Ezra…" Luke started to ask.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it. Any of them. Just go in Luke." Ezra said before he had a chance to finish his thought.

Luke turned to the wall of ice and noticed it was gone. Kanan was now standing in the center of the room by a something that was reflecting light where the ice wall was. Luke hadn't even noticed that he had moved. Luke got up and walked into the cave.

As Luke disappeared into the caves Kanan and Ezra sat and mediated at least for a little while.

"Now that I think about it. You never told me about how you found your second crystal. You told me everything about what happened in the temple on Lothal. What happened when you and Sabine were scouting Yavin 4?" Kanan asks.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Ezra replies.

"Ezra, I traded you. I'm your master. You shouldn't have trouble coming to me with anything."

"Will you just let me mediated. I seem to remember a time when you had a hard time getting me to do that. Now you won't let me."

"I'll leave you alone as soon as you tell me."

"Like you told Luke I faced my fears." The young adult said.

"You're fears changed since Lothal. Your hiding it from me. What is it that you fear my old Padawan."

"I thought you said you'd leave me alone if I told you?"

"That wasn't a real answer."

"It's the same answer you gave Luke."

"Luke didn't need to know. Ezra what are you afraid of."

Ezra sat there for a while. Kanan thought he was ignoring him. He stared at the young man waiting for a response. What happened next shocked Kanan. Ezra looked up into the caves and nods. Then he looks Kanan in the eyes for the first time in forever.

"What if this war never ends?" Ezra ask. Those words echoed around the room and through the caves.

-line-break-

Luke was walking through the cave between tunnels with ice pillars. Suddenly he reached a wall of sudden ice.

"What if this war never ends? What if what happened at the end of the last war happens again?" Ezra's voice echoed and bounced across the walls. Luke head them loud and clear. Ezra wasn't asking Kanan this. This would be Kanan's worst nightmare come true. He didn't need to know what the older Jedi had survived. Almost all the Jedi were gone.

"What exactly did happen at the end of the clone wars?" Luke asked himself. He looked at the ice wall expecting to see his own reflection. Instead it was a different man. Like Luke he had long blonde hair and blue eyes. There was a scar over one eye. The man was dressed in brown robes like Ben wore. However none of that was what caught Luke's attention to the man. It was the lightsabers he had. Luke knew both lightsabers better than anything.

One was his father's that he had carried since Ben gave it to him. The other was Vader's.

"I know what you're afraid of." The man says.

"And I know who you are." Luke replied.

"You want to know what became of me. Am I wrong son?" Anakin asked.

"All my life I was told you were dead…"

"Part of me is. Other parts still live on Luke. You're scared of the truth though aren't you my son."

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I've heard three different stories. My new friend, they know but won't tell me. At least that's the feeling I get."

"That's not why you fear it though. You've heard you're a lot like me. You're scared that you will share the same fate as I did."

"That's what I've always been afraid of. If I followed in your path whatever it was that I would face the same fate."

"What happened to Jedi and I was the results of my own mistakes. You must choose your own path. Make your own mistakes. That will determine your destiny."

"What did happen to you father?"

"You think you know these two lightsaber pretty well. What color are there blades?" Anakin ask holding out both lightsabers.

"Your's is blue. Vader's is red. I've seen them both before." Luke replied.

"I asked what color are they not what color they were. There is only one correct answer not two." Anakin said igniting both blades. Luke's eyes widened seeing that both sabers were now the same color and nether was blue or red. They were both green like the two lightsaber Ezra had let him borrow.

* Sorry guys I'm leaving you dangling off a cliff. Darn cliff hangers. I'm betting none of you saw that one coming. Hum, how should I begin the next chapter? Ezra and Kanan talking or Luke and Anakin? Don't worry you'll get them both. Did Ezra seriously just point out Kanan's biggest fear? Is that really what he fears? I can't wait to find out myself. As always may the force be with you.

* Cass


	6. Crystals

Corerillan Ships

Crystals

"What if the same thing that ended the last war happens again?" Ezra ask.

"Ezra, you don't even know what you're asking. That can't happen again." Kanan says. "We're all that's left."

"It could and it will Kanan. I've seen it." Ezra says.

"Then you must have misinterpreted it." Kanan replies.

"How do I misinterpret my own death? I saw myself fighting against a teenage boy that called me master. He was killing hundreds of people. He had killed you master. Him and his friends." Ezra explains.

"Who was leading them?"

"At first it was Luke leading them but since Luke has been with us it's someone else. I've never seen him before. The boy I see calls Luke his uncle."

"It sounds similar. A Jedi betraying his own kind and leading others too follow. It would make it hard for any survivors to trust anyone afterwards."

"Much more like living on the streets will do."

"You think living like I did was easier. I never knew who I could or couldn't trust. There was one face I knew I couldn't trust even though I once had. The face of the men who killed everyone I knew."

"Imagine not knowing the face."

-l-I-n-e-b-r-e-a-k-

"They're green. How is that possible." Luke asked wide eyed as he looked at the two lightsabers in his father's hands.

"Yes they are. Both these hilts were built by the same person. However it is the crystal inside that gives a lightsaber it life. The owner determines the color." Anakin says.

"So why did the color change?" Luke ask.

"Because these are not my Kyber crystals in them. Pick one."

"What?"

"I said pick one."

"Ok, this one. After all it is the one I carried for the past few years."

To Luke's shock Anakin didn't hand him the lightsaber. Instead he motioned for him to sit in a mediating position with him. Before Luke's eyes the lightsaber was disassembled and the Kyber crystal floated in the middle.

"Take it Luke. It's your crystal not mine." The older man said.

Luke did what his father asked. He took the crystal. "What about the other one?" Luke asked.

"It wouldn't have stayed green. That lightsaber is your potential to fall. It would eventually turn red. Be careful my son. The threat is not gone." Anakin said. Before Luke could ask anything else Anakin was gone. Now Luke's reflection was there.

"Where do I do now?" Luke ask himself.

"Return to your friends. Then go home. There is something waiting for you at my place." Obi Wan said. "It will help you with your next step."

"Then we can save Han." Luke said.

He got up and started the walk out of the cave.

Meanwhile the other two Jedi continued their conversation.

"You want to know what happened on Yavin 4. You want to know how I ended up in that bacta tank." Ezra said.

"Of course I want to know. Ezra you were an inch from death. Thank the Force Sabine found those bacta tanks when she did. We could have lost you and all for a crystal." Kanan said.

"A crystal that was in my hand when I woke up. All I remember was a cave in in a tunnel. That's it. Then I was alone, and I didn't know if Sabine survived or not. I didn't know if you guys would be able to find me. I didn't even know if you were even looking for us."

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we come looking for you?"

"I don't know. You were all attacked and killed. I didn't know anything and the force wasn't responding to me."

"Force suppressants. The cave that collapsed on you was full of natural ones."

"So that part was real."

"Yes, but why did you go in there?"

"It called me. I was just following your teachings."

"She did say it was like when you had your first vision. You just turned into it and then collapsed. Before she could get to you the cave in happened. It took her hours to dig you out. Then she found the Jedi temple."

"Why did it let her in?"

"One, because it saw that a child of the force was hurt. It wanted to save you. Two, it was an outpost of the Jedi order that raised me. Much more modern then the temple on Lothal. That's why it had a fully equipped med bay. Amazingly everything in it still worked."

"That's why the rebellion stayed there. Because it was fully equipped with somewhat modern equipment."

"Well that. It also hide us better, and you couldn't be moved until you at least woke up. The doctors said even a week after that."

"I really don't remember that just waking up in the Bacta tank with the crystal."

"I'm not really surprised. The temple end up being a perfect location for a base. The Force was telling us that with you getting hurt."

"I think Luke's coming back." Ezra says. No sooner does Luke slide under the now almost close ice door.

"How did it go?" Kanan and Ezra both ask.

"Would you believe that I just talked to my dad?" Luke asked.

"I can see why that would take all day." Ezra laughs. "What you find out?"

"He gave me this. Other than that nothing really." Luke says holding out the Kyber crystal.

"So now all you need to do is build your lightsaber." Kanan says.

"Actually I talked to Ben too." Luke says.

"What did Obi Wan say?" The two other Jedi both ask.

"That he has something waiting for me back home. Something that will help me with my training and building my lightsaber." Luke response.

"Great we can go over my plan once we get back to the others." Ezra says.

"You have a plan already?" Luke ask.

"Of course but your going to need your lightsaber first. Kanan and I can't do all the work." The dark haired man says.

"Do I even want to know what you have in mind?" Kanan ask. Ezra just smiles.

"You'll probably find out anyways." Luke says.

"That's usually how his plans work. I find out step by step." The older Jedi says.

"Hey my plans are adaptable. Your plans change constantly and drastically." Ezra teases.

"What's the first step?" the other two ask.

"I'll tell you once we get back."

The three get back on the phantom and head back.


	7. Plans

Corerillan Ships

Plans

"So what's the plan?" Leia asked.

"Leia they just got back." Sabine says.

"We've got to go back to Tanttoine." Luke says.

"Then one of you does have a plan then." Sabine says.

"Wouldn't be setting foot on that planet without one." Kanan says.

"What is it?" Everyone else ask the three Jedi.

"Don't know yet." Luke and Kanan say. Everyone turns to Ezra.

"Ok there's several steps to it and some of you aren't going to like some of them." Ezra says.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Hera says.

"Step one we offer him a trade." Ezra says.

"What do we have that a Hutt will want?" Sabine ask.

"Two young girls, Chewie, and a Twi'lik." Lando says.

"You are not training me to a Hutt." Hera says.

"Why would I ever do that Hera. Your like a mom to me. I'd never trade any of you guys." Ezra says.

"Nor would I let him try a stunt like that." Kanan says.

"You let him trade me for a pig." Hera says pointing at Lando.

"That was different. I didn't have a choice. It was only to get Chopper back." Kanan said. "I would have never let anyone do that to you if I had a choice."

"You only had to get Chopper back because you let Zeb bet him in a card game." Hera yells.

"I had a good hand. The odds of him beating me were slim. He cheated. There's no way he had an idiot's array." Zeb said.

Chewie roared something.

"Chewie, you snitch." Lando says. "Ok, maybe I had that coming after what I did to Han. I'm trying to make up for it."

"Looks like your right Zeb." Sabine says. "So if we're not trading one of us than what do we have to trade?"

"The droids. Jabba's always taking the droids from moisture farmers." Luke says. "We can trade him the droids for Han."

"Ok so now that's established on to step two. This should work rather step one works or not. If step one works then this will just be getting our droids back. If not then this step is more important. We'll need to get some of you guys in their." Ezra says.

"What?" The girls and Zeb say.

"Actually he's right. A few of us will have to go in. It's our best chance." Kanan says.

"Who will go through?" Luke ask.

"Sabine's a former bounty hunter and Leia and Lando will go in disguised as two other bounty hunters. Chewbacca will be the bounty if step one fails, if not then you three will be looking for a job."

"How do you plan on getting these disguises?" Leia ask.

"Ketsu and I know a few bounty hunters that are dead but the word hasn't gotten out about it yet." Sabine says. "Surely she can get those guys clothing to us."

"Great contact her asap. Once you're inside ether steal the droids or unfreeze Han Solo. Then get out of there before you get caught." Ezra says.

"What happens if something goes wrong?" Zeb ask.

"I'm still working that plan out." Ezra says. "Luke what does Jabba do with his prisoners?"

"Females normally become his slaves. Men are usually fed to the Scarlac. At least from what I've heard. Slaves that don't follow orders are fed to his pet rancor." Luke replies.

"I really don't like the sound of that." Kanan says.

"Great if Leia or Lando breaks cover the other will break it too. Sabine do you have plenty of miracles and trackers?" Ezra ask.

"I always carry my miracles and I can plant a tracker somewhere." she answers.

"Good then step three is the escape. Sabine keep your cover and act like they you had no idea they weren't who they said they were. Get on his transport or whatever he uses to get out there and plant a tracker on it. Leia and Lando will have a miracle with them if things start to go wrong." Ezra says.

"He uses a sail barge." Luke says.

"Then plant any other miracles you have on you on the barge." Ezra says.

"Great I get to create a masterpiece." Sabine says.

"Only if things go wrong." Kanan and Hera say.

"I'm still in though." The artist says.

"Good. Step four is where the three of us Jedi come in." Ezra goes on.

"I don't like where this is going." Kanan says.

"I said some of you wouldn't like parts of it. Anyway we will follow the tracker and meet you at the Scarlac pit lightsabers blazing." Ezra says.

"Are you insane Ezra?" Kanan ask.

"He already knows we're Jedi. That's common knowledge now." Ezra says.

"It's still a bad idea." Kanan says.

Chewbacca roars again.

"What do you mean Jabba doesn't like working with force users?" Sabine ask.

Chewie roars again.

"He was involved in Maul taking over Mandolor!" Sabine yelled. "Now I'm blowing up his barge no matter what."

"Didn't Obi Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka save his son?" Rex adds.

"I almost forgot about that." Kanan says. "Too bad none of them are around anymore. I don't think Luke here is old enough to pass as his father."

"Very funny." Luke says.

"Doesn't matter. Punky the Hutt took over all of Zero's territories when he came of age. His grandma basically gave them to him. Pinky owes the life debt to the Jedi not Jabba." Ezra says.

"How exactly do you know so much about the Hutts?" Luke ask.

"I was a pick pocket. I traded with several gangs. Punky the Hutt controlled the main gang I worked with on Lothal. I've actually met him. He lets me call him Stinky." Ezra answers.

"Stinky's a Hutt?!" Sabine says.

"Yeah, Jabba's son too." Ezra says.

"Does that have anything to do with Agent Kallus calling you Padawan Jabba?" Kanan asked.

"When he captured me that first time he asked for my name and I told him it was Jabba the Hutt." Ezra shrugs.

Luke burst out laughing. "That is the smartest and dumbest thing I have ever heard."

Kanan just rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I wasn't about to give him my real name. I knew I couldn't use it with Hando though." Ezra says.

"You gave Hando a fake name too. What was it?" Sabine asked.

"I would prefer not to say. Especially not around the president company." Ezra says glancing at Lando.

"What do I have to do with that pirate. I've never even met him." Lando says.

"I know, but he's dying to meet you." Ezra says. Now everyone but Lando is laughing.

"You said you were him?" Kanan says.

"Like you could ever pass as me." Lando says.

"Actually I did a pretty good job until Asmorgan recognized me. Then everything went wrong and Hando found out I was a Jedi." Ezra explained. The others continued laughing.

"That pirate keep our secret?" Kanan asked.

"He said his best friend was a Jedi." Ezra says.

"Can we just get back to the plan. We can talk about you stealing my identity later." Lando says.

"Fine but you should be honored. I only steal from the best. Anyways, the three of us will create a distraction and set the rest of you free. Once your all free and we escape Sabine will detonate her miracles remotely." Ezra says.

"Wait what am I supposed to do?" Zeb ask.

"Stay behind and protect Hera. Trust me Jabba gets word of a Twi'lik anywhere around and he'll send bounty hunters after her." Ezra says.

"I'd prefer not to be a slave to a Hutt or even go near one. Thanks for not including me in this plan." Hera says.

"You two will be on com if we need a emergency evacuation at any point. Like always." Ezra says.

"Then we all see my greatest masterpiece and mission complete." Sabine says.

"And Jabba will never bother you or Han again Chewie." Lando says.

"First Luke has to build his lightsaber though." Ezra says.

"To Ben's house then." Luke says.

•Ok, special thanks to andrewjameswilliams for the idea of Ezra's plan in this chapter and every review you've made. You have been a big help writing this. I need some help from someone who has read the Star Wars main title Marvel comics. Especially the Obi Wan journals. Please PM me. I'm trying to keep up with them but it gets expensive fast. Guest that reviewed chapter 5 Ice, this story is only filling in the gap between ESB and ROTJ. Spoiler warning (for this story not the movie. assuming everyone's seen it): everything that happens in Return of the Jedi is what ends up happening here. Only thing that might not work is Kanan being able to see. Maybe by this point he "sees" very vividly through the force. I haven't really said that yet. This is just my head-cannon that keeps Ezra and Kanan alive and involves them in the OT. As always may the force be with you.

•Cass


	8. Sand

Corerillan Ships

Sand

•Of course I'll bring in a love interest for Luke. It's just not Mara Jade. So Kanera Sabezra Lean (mr & Mrs Solo) & Lutsu. Chewbacca and Zeb are just friends. I'll try to find those two & Lando someone too. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. If you can guess who I ship Luke with from that ship name good for you. Oh I have a poll up to name future characters in any of my stories. You can vote on which one pops up next. Ok back to the story. I hope you enjoy it. As always may the force be with you.

•Cass

SWR -Line-Break-SWR

"It's so cold here." Ezra remarks as he walks up to an abandoned dome shaped house in the middle of the desert sand miles away from any urban areas.

"Don't know what you talking about kid it's like the rest of the desert. Hot and dry." Zeb says.

"I feel it too Ez." Kanan says.

"Must be a Jedi thing. I don't feel anything. No one lives here though." Sabine says.

"Some used to." Hera says.

"I don't think they left ether." Zeb adds looking at two skeletons laying by the house.

"One of them did." Luke says walking up behind them.

Ezra looks at Luke and recognizes the face he's wearing.

"This was your home wasn't it?" The dark haired Jedi asked. "You were raised here & this was your family."

"My Aunt Beru and uncle Own. Ben brought me to them when I was a baby and my parents died. The Empire did this looking for R2 and 3po. I didn't have a reason to stay after that." Luke explains.

"I know the feeling. I can't go home anymore. Not after the empire destroyed it and killed my parents." Ezra says.

"I was hoping I'd never have to come back to this horrible planet again. Much less this place. How has no one come out here to find them?" Luke goes on.

"Someone has. You don't feel it? The coldness of the dark side." Ezra says.

"I was cold here. It's normally colder over there." Luke says pointing to a few tomb stone. "But this is even colder than when I first came home and found them like this."

"Vader's been here. We'll have to find some other place to hide. They'll look for us here because they know you'll eventually come back." Kanan says.

"I know, but this is the last place to get what we need before we cross the dune sea." Luke replies.

"Can we at least barry these people. I mean they are your family Luke. It's not right to leave them here like this." Leia says. "Wait, you left your family like this to save me!"

"If I stayed they would have killed both of us. Then where would we all be?!" Luke says rhetorically.

"Not at this Kriffen place. Looks like even the owners were dying to get out of here." Ketsu answers. "I got the suits you asked for sis now can I get blondie's number and get out of this giant sandbox."

"Actually I could use a little help teaching the Princess and the con artist here how to act like a bounty hunter." Sabine says.

"And if you want a guy's com number I wouldn't insult his home if I were you." Ezra adds.

The group gathered supplies from what left of the Lar's farm. Luke gets the rest of his things. He then guides the group to Obi Wan's layer. The three Jedi, Leia and Sabine take speeders. Hera, Chopper, and Zeb follow in the Ghost. Lando, Chewbacca, R2, and 3po follow in the Falcon. Ketsu takes the Shadow caster. Lucky Obi Wan had made sure that there where a few large caves to hide ships in. Inside wasn't very big.

"This place reminds me of my tower on Lothal." Ezra says looking around.

"I think it's even smaller." Kanan says.

"Ben lived here for as long as I've known him. Over there is where he kept my father's lightsaber." Luke said pointing to a old tool box.

"Probably a good place to start looking." Ezra says. "Especially if he kept something like that in it. He had to keep a few other things hidden there."

Luke went over and opened the box. Inside was metals of all different types, shapes, and sizes. There was also power cells, switches, rubber grippers, wires, and an old dusty book with a note on it. On the note was written "For Luke".

"I think you're right Ezra. There's a book with my name on it in here." Luke says.

"What's it say?" Ezra asked.

"It looks like a journal." Luke replied.

"Makes sense. Apparently he didn't keep a Holocron on him. I kept a journal of my life after my master died on my Holocron. It has every mission I've been on since I met Hera. I also recorded all of your training and progress on it, Ezra." Kanan says.

"So this journal is like a hand written Holocron entry?" Ezra ask.

Kanan walks over to Luke and looks at the pages of the journal. "Looks like it. At least from what I've added to mine it is." Kanan says.

"Maybe we can add it to the Holocron as well. I could use both to follow my knowledge of the force. Now what's with all this scrap metal and junk in here?" Luke suggest.

"They are lightsaber parts. Probably for you to build your own lightsaber with." Kanan answered.

"I can see why he chose this place. It's pretty isolated and not to far from where you grew up. If you would have started your training sooner this would have been an ideal place to train in secret. Much better than a ship." Ezra notes. "Not that trading on a ship is that bad."

"It would offer more stability and security. Hey I thought we did pretty well for always being on the run." Kanan says.

"What are the others up to?" Luke asked.

"Sabine and Ketsu are teaching Leia and Lando how to be bounty hunters in one of the caves. The others are on the ships relaxing for now. Why?" Ezra says.

"Just wondering. Does Ketsu look anything like Sabine under her helmet?" Luke replied.

"Wait do you like her?" Ezra asked.

"Well I haven't really talked or seen her yet, but if she's as hot as Sabine…" Luke didn't even get to finish.

"Stop right there. First of all, please don't hit on my girl friend in front of me. Second, you're going to have to judge Ketsu for yourself. In my opinion no one is anywhere close to being as "hot" as Sabine." Ezra says.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that." Kanan says. "So much for the no attachments rule."

"Like that wasn't already out the window. Your married to Hera after all." Ezra says.

"So, can we go watch them train?" Luke ask.

"I guess. We can train later. After all we should be here a while." Kanan and Ezra say. The three head out to the nearest cave to watch the others.


	9. Lessons to Learn

Corerillan Ships

Lessons to Learn

Luke's blue eyes met Ketsu's purple, as they both walked into the small hut.

"So how was training today?" She asked him.

"Fine I guess. You would think sparing with a blind man would give me a bit of an advantage. Nope." Luke replied.

"Is Sabine or Ezra any easier?"

"Ezra, no if anything he's harder. Sabine I can barely beat. Why does she even have training in this? She's not even force sensitive."

"Jedi aren't the only ones that carry lightsaber or similar weapons. The Darksaber was made by Jedi and stolen by mandos during a war between our two cultures. Now the Jedi culture is all but forgotten, and Mandolor culture is fall apart. Sabine is one of the last to remember what it truly means to be Mando. That's why she was in trusted with the Darksaber." Ketsu explains. "Plus she lives with two Jedi that could teach her how to use it."

"I guess that makes sense." Luke responds. "How is Leia and Lando doing as bounty hunters in training?"

Ketsu smiled. "My bet is they blow it quickly. We'll probably have to resort to plan B."

The others were waiting on the two inside.

"Are you two done talking?" Ezra asked with a smile.

"Are you kidding Ez, those two haven't stopped flirting with each other all week." Zeb says.

"We're now flirting. She's just easy to talk to." Luke says.

Ketsu and him had spent almost all their free time together for the past month. They would give each other glances from across the room during meetings or when training in the same room. Ketsu had even asked Leia and Sabine about Luke a couple of times. It was no secret that they would watch the other train from afar if one of the two was free.

"Just ask her out already Luke." Sabine and Leia both said.

"Jedi aren't supposed to have attachments much less date." Luke replied.

Hera and Sabine laughed.

"That never stopped Kanan and I." Hera replied.

"Did Master Kenobi or Master Yoda teach you that?" Kanan asked.

"Ben, I guess. It was in his diary." Luke answered.

"Makes sense. That was part of the teaching of the order before it's fall." Kanan replied.

"A part Kanan doesn't follow any more, or pass down to me." Ezra added.

"What did master Yoda say about that?" Luke asked.

"That times changed, and he didn't allow the Jedi order to change with them. We are prof that attachments, while painful and hard to let go of, can also keep one in check." Kanan replies.

"My crew is always what pulled me back when I almost fell to the dark side. They keep me in the light by being there when I need them." Ezra says.

"We're a family, it's what we do. Even if we don't look like one. Family is more than blood." Hera says.

"Can we get back to the meeting at hand?" Ketsu asked.

"Sure thing Ketsu. Will someone display the the plans?" Lando says.

Chopper displays a holo image of the layout of Jabba's palace.

"I've made a few adjustments to the plan to adapt to your progress." Ezra says. "We will now have two recon teams."

"Team one will go into the palace to scout it out to see where things can go wrong." Kanan says.

"Team two will cover the bars in the towns. Their job is to intercept any information that would interfere with the rescue mission." Hera said.

"Wait why is this necessary?" Leia asked.

"Because of a few issues that have come up." Sabine answered.

"Issues like what?" Lando asked. "Surely you guys have done more dangerous rescue missions with less plans."

"We have. It's just recent developments have come in that could compromise the mission." Zeb says looking at Ezra.

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know he'd ever find out about that? Visago and Azmorgan should have kept their mouths shut." Ezra mumbled.

"Ok, what did you do?" Leia asked.

"A false name came back to bit me in the butt. Jabba put a bounty on me after finding out that I used his name as a false name a few times back before I joined the crew. It took the Lothal crime world long enough to get word to him." Ezra explained.

"So you can't go in?" Luke asked.

"I can, but I'll have to be disguised too & get out quickly." He answered.

"That's not the only problem though. My crew has been given another assignment. We've been given a week before we have to report back to the base. Meaning that the rescue mission has to be moved up some. We won't be able to see it through, but we can help get you in." Hera informed them.

"So we're only going in when Ketsu?" Leia asked.

"Nope, I was called in too. Besides Black Sun and the Hutts don't really get along so I wasn't sticking around anyways." Ketsu replied. "Sorry Luke. Maybe some other time we could go out."

Luke blushed.

"Lover boy did ask her out!?" Leia says.

"I knew a few places. Plus there's a pod race next week, and I was going to see if could all go see it. I noticed the poster in Zeb and Ezra's cabin." Luke admitted.

"Ok, Hera are you sure we can't stay another week? I mean first the Millennium Falcon and now pod races. It's like someone looked into my mind and saw everything I like then introduced me to this kid." Zeb said.

"It does sound fun." Ezra and Sabine both admitted.

"Unfortunately no. We have other priorities, and I really want to get off this planet soon." Hera says.

"Besides it's too risky to go to a pod race. It could expose us." Kanan says.

"Come on Kanan don't you want to see one too?" Ezra says. He then released what he just said. "Never mind. Sorry master."

"There's a lot of things I'd like to see. One being how much you've grown." Kanan says. He puts his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"I thought you had your sight back?" Leia asked.

"In a way I do. The force allows me to see things in a different way. My physical vision cannot be restored though." Kanan explained.

Ezra shrugged off his hand and left the room quietly. Both Luke and Kanan felt his unease as he left. Luke thought he could sense a little pain and anger in Ezra as well. He was about to go after him. Kanan stopped him though.

"I'll talk to him later. Just give him some space for now. Ezra's still haunted by what happened, and my sight is a bit of a touchy subject for him." Kanan said as he grabbed Luke's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"I haven't seen him like that since we first met. He need a friend again?" Leia asked.

"Why was he like this when you met him?" Luke asked.

"He had just found out about his parents' death. I don't think you can help him this time Leia. He blamed himself for what happened to Ahsoka and I." Kanan answered both questions.

"But it wasn't anymore his fault then what happened to Alderaan was mine." Leia said.

"He's slowly accepting that. I never blamed him, but he still struggled to forgive himself. One day he'll find out there was nothing he could have done differently that would have changed things." Kanan says.

"I hope that day comes soon." Sabine says looking in the direction that Ezra took off in.

"It's something every Jedi has to realize on their own. I had to do the same thing when my master died in order 66." Kanan replied.

Luke wondered what his was going to be. "Is it always something involving their master?" He asked.

"No, my master regranted a battle where she lost a lot of men in." He replied.

Kanan loosened his grip on Luke. Luke took off after Ezra. It took him a while to find him though.

"You know it was never your fault right?" Luke ask Ezra. "Kanan never blamed you for what happened. You shouldn't blame yourself either."

"I know and I don't anymore." Ezra replied in a calm voice laced with sadness.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"You wouldn't understand. When you fail like I did, and someone else has to pay the price for it you… you start to look for ways that things could have been different."

"You still shouldn't blame yourself."

"I don't, but part of me will never stop. Fact is I failed Kanan and Ahsoka that day. That failure took me to a dark place, and I made other mistakes trying to make up for my failure." Ezra explained.

"You weren't yourself when you lost the Phantom. If I had been around more I would have been able see that you were in a dangerous place at the time. You shouldn't have been sent on that mission in the first place, much less lead it." Kanan says standing at the door.

"You can't always take responsibility for my mistakes." Ezra says.

"I'm not, just my mistakes that led you to make yours. Especially when I almost lost you because of them." Kanan replies. "We learn from our mistakes, not our successes."


	10. Gone Astray

Corerillan Ships

Gone Astray

Ezra and Kanan were sitting in a cantina. Everything seemed normal despite the force practically screaming at the two of them.

"Are you two just ignoring the warnings?" Luke said over a comm.

"We're in a cantina in one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy. I'd be more concerned if it was screaming that everything was fine." Ezra said.

"You get used to it when you regularly hang out in places like this." Kanan says and ordered another drink.

"Well I got a bad feeling about this." Luke replied.

"You know Hera's going to kill us both if either one of us comes back stoned." Ezra remarked.

"Actually that's only if you come back stoned. I'm a highly functional alcoholic and was drunk when I met her." Kanan replied.

"When was the last time you drank twenty shots of fire whiskey? Because I've never seen it." Ezra replied.

"It's been a while. Hera normal cuts me off after four drinks. You were sixteen and away on a mission the last time I got away with it." The older Jedi replied.

"Just before I turned seventeen, during the six months you were gone all the time?"

"Probably not the best decision I ever made." Kanan replied.

"No!" Ezra shouted as he sensed a familiar presence in the force that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I know it was not my best choice but there's no point in shouting." Kanan said back calmly.

"Ghost, Falcon we have a problem." Ezra said into his comm.

"A problem, but I don't sense anything out of the ordinary." Kanan said.

"An old friend of mine is here. We have to go before he sees me or we're in trouble." Ezra said. "Specters, Falcons, Rogue leader, Kriff 1 do you read me? Come on guys pick up!"

There was no response on the comm.

"Too late kid." A male hissed as a scaled claw landed on Ezra's shoulder and turned him around.

"Bossk! Long time no see." Ezra replied.

"Ezra Bridger, you've grown since we last saw each other." Bossk remarked.

Kanan had his lightsaber out and ignited in a second. "Step away from him." He warned Bossk.

"So the rumors are true. I have to say that when I heard you were a Jedi and rebel I didn't believe it. With that bounty on your head and knowing you I could believe the rebel part but not the Jedi." Bossk said smiling.

"Well there's a reason we both weren't killed when I worked for you back on Lothal." Ezra replied.

"Oh I could definitely believe your force sensitive. How else could you have done half the things I saw you do at fourteen? I just didn't believe you actually found a Jedi to train you." Bossk explained.

"Well he did. Now you have to deal with me to get to him." Kanan said.

"Well there's no way I'm passing up this job. Just be glad that I owe you enough to turn you into Jabba instead of the empire Bridger. Otherwise I'd kill you both now and take the higher payments." Bossk replied.

"What exactly is he talking about Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"Long story. Short version is I had a few jobs before I joined you guys and one of them was working for him." Ezra answered.

"How long before?"

"A month at the most maybe a few days." Ezra said.

"So I could have gotten a better pay then if I stayed on Lothal a little longer?" Bossk said with an amused look.

"They saved me from that life. You left me to continue living on the streets. Some way to thank someone who saved your life and cleared your name." Ezra snapped back.

"I gave you what I promised you." The bounty hunter said.

"An almost empty lockbox that you said would have a few thousand in it." Ezra replied.

"How much was in it?" Kanan asked.

"Thirty six credits!" Both Bossk and Ezra replied.

"And I think you're life is valued much higher then that." Ezra added.

"Not as much as yours is valued at. That's why I'm turning you into Jabba. Trust me the difference is way more than what I value my life." Bossk explained. "Now are you going to make this easy or hard for me?"

Ezra smiled and pulled out his lightsaber. "What fun is the easy way?"

"I didn't want to do this but I guess you're going to force my hand." Bossk said. "Boba I need some backup."

"Boba? As in Boba Fett?" Kanan asked.

"The one and only." Said a voice behind him and he felt a blaster at his back.

Boba removed his helmet.

"You look like Rex!" Ezra said shocked.

"This is the kid you told me about? I thought you said he was smart?" Boba said.

"He is. Just doesn't know about the clone wars." Bossk replied.

"I know a lot more than you think. No one ever mentioned a clone named Boba." Ezra replied.

"Don't ever call me a clone." Boba said firing a shot. Ezra blocked it. But was hit by a stun from the other side.

"Good work Bossk." Boba said. "I'll claim half the credits."

"Only if that Jedi is still alive. I don't want Ezra coming after me if not." Bossk replied.

"Relax it was a stun. Why is this kid so important to you anyways?" Boba asked.

"Long story. I stole his bounty from under him but he killed that ISB agent I claimed a few years back." Bossk replied.

"You never did tell me that full story." Boba said.

"Hera, Kanan and Ezra missed their check in." Luke said.

"Can you sense them?" Hera asked.

"No, that's why I'm concerned. Has group two gone in yet?" Luke replied.

"Sabine, and Zeb are in. Ketsu is on standby." She replied.

"Shadow Caster to Ghost. Boba Fett and Bossk have your two leaders. They are collecting Jabba's payment. I'll send lil sis and the big guy after them." Ketsu reported in.

"Well that can't be good." Hera said.

"Want the rest of us to go in?" Luke asked.

"No, you four can't be seen until after we leave. The rest of us can handle this just go back to the Falcon with your crew and stay hidden." Hera replied.


	11. Solo Rescue

Corerillan Ships

Solo Rescue

(This is not what you think)

Ezra woke up in Jabba's palace handcuffed and on his knees. Kanan was beside him in the same way. He looked around to see Han Solo's frozen body hanging on the wall.

"Talk about being a wall decoration." Ezra mumbled to himself.

"Your up. Good I think we're in trouble." Kanan said.

"You think? Let's see we were captured by two bounty hunters, one I used to work for and his clone friend. Now we're in Jabba's Palace and he's mad at me for stealing his identity." Ezra replied.

"Some friend he was." Kanan said. "From now on I have to meet all your friends."

"Kanan I'm an adult not a clueless fourteen year old fresh off the streets." Ezra remarked.

"Any other old friends I should know about?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Good."

Jabba started talking.

"What's he saying?" Kanan asked.

"Look I know your ticked I used your name as a cover." Ezra told Jabba.

"You can understand him?" Kanan asked.

"I never told you guys I understand and can translate Hutteness?" Ezra replied.

Jabba spoke again.

"No, what he say?"

"I made him look ridiculous." Ezra whispered back. Then spoke to Jabba. "You do a pretty good job at doing that yourself without my help."

"Ezra Bridger, don't make him even more mad at us." Kanan scolded him.

Jabba spoke again.

"Don't you hutts ever let anything go? That was years ago and I stopped doing that when I was seventeen." Ezra replied ignoring Kanan.

Jabba spoke again.

"No, no need to feed us to the rancor." Ezra started to beg.

"Feed us to a Rancor? Ezra you better have a way out of this!" Kanan yelled at him.

"Unfortunately not yet." Ezra replied.

"Good thing we're here then." Someone said behind them.

"Ketsu? I thought you were leaving instead of coming in here." Ezra whispered to the girl holding Kanan by his cuffs.

"Well I couldn't let the big purple guy and my little sister save you two alone now could I?" She said.

"What Zeb and Sabine are here too?" Ezra asked in a whisper.

He felt someone hit him in the back of the head.

"Of course I'm here you idiot. You really think I'd let you and Kanan get captured by hutts and not go after you?" Sabine replied just as quietly.

"So where's Zeb?" Kanan asked.

Sabine tilted her head in a certain direction. Zen was in the corner in an outfit Ezra hoped he'd never have to see his former roommate in again.

"Your excellently Jabba, instead of killing them why not turn them into the Empire and collect the bounty. After all it's quite high and you couldn't collect it if there's no body for prof." Ketsu suggested to the hutt.

Jabba replied.

"He's actually going for it?" Ezra said shocked.

"How is that a better option?" Kanan asked.

"Because it gets us all out of here and makes it easier for us to save you two." Sabine replied.

"My Amazon, I could kiss you." Ezra said.

"Once we're back on the Ghost. Hera and Chopper are waiting." She replied as she forced Ezra up. Kitsu did the same to Kanan and they both lead them out.

"We'll need our muscles in case they try to escape." Sabine said.

Jabba gestured to Zeb who quickly fell in behind them.

"So that's the plan?" Kanan whispered.

"Yeah, once we're a safe distance away I'll comm Hera for a pick up." Sabine replied.

They walked pretty far away before the Sabine finally made the comm.

"Hera we need a pickup!"

"On my way. Chopper attached the Shadowcaster." Hera replied over the comm.

"Good then I'm gone." Kitsu said.

"Tell the Falcons that Falcon one is hanging on the wall. They should be able to get Leia and Lando in to unfreeze him no problem." Ezra said using his own comm as soon as she freed him and gave him his stuff.

"Will do Ezra." Hera replied.

The Ghost soon landed in front of them with the ramp down. Everyone jumped in. Kitsu ran off to her ship.

"See you around guys." She said before separating from the Ghost.

"See you Kitsu?" Luke said over the three ships shared frequency.

"I hate leaving you guys solo for the remainder of this mission to rescue your friend, but we should probably be going too." Hera said.

"We'll be fine." Leia replied.

"Right Ezra?" Luke asked.

"As long as you stick to the plan. We'll catch up next time we see each other." Ezra replied.

"Next time?" Kanan asked.

"When we're equally ranked." Ezra replied.

"Then I guess we'll see you again Luke." Kanan said.

"See you then. Thanks for the help." Luke said.

Luke and Leia watched the Ghost leave the atmosphere.

"Well it's a shame they're gone right Chewie?" Lando said.

"Personality I'm glad to get away from that C1 unit. He kept trying to shut me down saying I was annoying." 3PO said.

R2 beeped.

"Why are you taking his side? You two don't get along either." 3PO snapped back at the droid.

R2 beeped again.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" C3-PO asked.

"Enough you two we have a mission." Luke said.

"Time for us to go in?" Lando asked.

"No time for them to go in." Luke said.

The Ghost landed on Mandolor.

"It's good to be home." Sabine said.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this?" Ezra said.

"Why not? You asked her." Kanan said putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"I still can't believe she actually said yes." Ezra replied.

"Well I did." Sabine said.

"You ready Kanan because everyone else is." Hera said.

"So you two are actually about to get married?" Zeb asked.

Chopper beeped.

"Yes we are actually getting married and no Chopper it's not a joke." Sabine and Ezra replied together.

"You wish Luke and Leia could be here?" Kanan asked Ezra.

"A little, but they have a friend to save." Ezra replied. "Besides getting Yoda's approval wasn't easy. I wish he could make it too."

"I do too Ezra. This is something that was unheard of in the old order." Kanan said.

"As he said time has changed a lot. It's time the Jedi change with it." Ezra said.

"Well we all better start getting ready. The wedding is in 12 hours and we missed your rehearsals." Hera said.

"We practiced on the way." Sabine said.

•So that's it. Or is it? Guys I always planned on doing a sequel to this one. Two Knights sound good to y'all?


End file.
